


kamukura is an emotionless gacha person

by redakara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gacha Life, M/M, NOT based on a true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redakara/pseuds/redakara
Summary: kamukura can't feel emotions. the new boy changes that.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	kamukura is an emotionless gacha person

ever since i was a kid i never felt emotion and so i got bullied yada yada i didn’t fucking care since i’m also the ultimate baseball star and could detroit smash their asses with a bat

anyway for some reason i cared that i was getting bullied even though i was emotionless so swagever

i was like totally feelin nothin until one day there was this new dude

he had white hair for some reason so i thought he was an old man but nah just a skinny classmate anyway after i got over that he wasn’t a senior citizen i realized he was hot

himiko who sat behind me said “skidoo skiday you are now gay” and damn that was right

he introduced himself as nagito komaeda and even his name is pretty le epic dreamy sigh ahhha

oh damn what’s this feeling

i can’t believe some pretty dude just up and made me feel emotions upon seeing his face this yandere simulator or some shit?

he sat down next to me because ✨  _ c o i n c i d e n t a l l y  _ ✨ that was the only spot left

“hi you’re cute” he said to me and as a physical reaction to being informed by an individual other than my mother that I am, in fact, attractive, a rush of hormone adrenaline caused the capillaries that carry blood to my skin to widen and as blood was brought closer to the surface of my skin, it caused my face to turn red since blood is red.

how tf do people think blood is blue smh

moving on-

“owo thanks komaeda-kun uwu” i couldn’t believe what i was saying

that say we sat together at lunch

he had an apple and i didn’t bring anything but i was kinda hungry so i reached into my bag and grabbed some leftover food from a few days ago it was cold but that was fine so yee

i took a bite of it

“kamukura-kun?”

“yas?”

“are you eating a metal spoon”

“yeah.”

“do….do you like eating spoons?”

“yeah.”

i started talking about yummy spoons

“i like all kinds of spoons but i’d have to say i like metal. plastic’s always too warm and just doesn’t have enough oomph with the crunchness”

he thought for a moment

“good to know” and took a bite of his apple

**le epic time skip brought to you by friskies world (3 years)**

we date

i feel emotion thanks to hot bf and we were besties and became homies (that kiss each other gn ofc) then we stopped the no homo pact and uh i guess kissing a not-homie can be gay

i was sitting there and at the perfect time looked out and saw komaaaaeddaaaaaa wu

except for komaeda…..was with meekan!!!!!!!!!!!!!

i run outside

“KOMYDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH TSUMIKI”

tsumiku was a hatsune miku kinnie and so i didn’t like her very much

“oh yeah sorry kamu lol” he said chilly

i was sad and for some reason thought it was safe to stand in the middle of the road and- OH SHIT

except for komaeda stood in front of the car randomly saying something to me 

“i still love you”

**big sad time skip brought to you by a regretful author**

“komaeda is gonna die in precisely 7 minutes and 19 seconds so get yo ass in” 

i ran into his room while stepping on my long ass hair

“fucking shit-” i mumble to myself as i keep running

“why do I hear the nyan cat theme?” a voice said. it was komade!!! 

“i’m sorry” he said and he died only a little

wait i’m emotionless this story has terrible continuity

**Author's Note:**

> what te fuakc


End file.
